Young Battles
by krazykat144
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rose are all fighting internal battles with themselves. When they all land in the same place will three young guys  break their walls and help them heal? AH, Rated M for dark themes, Rose X Emmett, Bella X Jasper, Alice X Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Young Battles**

**Chapter One**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Rose Point of View**

I sat on top of my washer. Doing nothing but picking at my nails and, looking at my reflection in the mirror across from me. I had long thick blond hair, it had a slight wave and went to my lower back. My eyes were a clear blue and I had long brown lashes that could make any guy fall to their knees in front of me by batting them once. My skin was pale, I didn't get a lot of sun because of where I lived. I was tall and skinny, had long legs to there; beanstalk high and, my father and mother were both made of money and I could get anything I ever wanted and needed.

You would probably think of me as vein, but no I'm not. I hate myself with a passion. It wasn't because people at school saying mean things, or that I didn't make it on the cheer leading squad. Please I could have easily gotten on if I tried out. It wasn't because daddy cut off my credit card, as if he would ever do that we had more then enough money.

Maybe I hated myself because I was too weak to fight. Or because I was too beautiful that it caused my down fall. Possibly the reason was that I felt so ugly and dirty, that no amount of soap or kind words could make me feel like I should even be alive.

_Daddy and mom had flown out to London because mom's book was big there and they wanted her to do a signing. I went with them and couldn't wait to see all the beauty of London. The first night there was great and I loved my room daddy had gotten me. We would only be there four days and mom had book signings the whole time. I decided to go shopping and look at all the sites by myself, because Dad would be with mom the whole time. I wanted to touch Big Ben, I had seen so many pictures. I just wanted to touch it so bad to say that I had done it, it was something daddy couldn't buy._

_ I had touched Big Ben and realized it was getting dark when I had stared to look for street names, I tried to remember where my hotel was. __I pulled my sweater sleeves down over my hands as the cool wind bit into my flesh. I parted my hair in the back of my head down the middle and pulled it over my shoulders, then pulled my hood up. I groaned at my stupidity to get lost in some place I had never been to, and didn't know anyone, or anything for that matter. I turned a corner and held my breath as I walked past a bar__. I tried to walk by quickly, and cleared the bar. I let out a sigh and continued on my search for home. Unfortunately I didn't think to cross the street before I walked by the alley next to the bar. Arms wrapped around my lower waist and pulled me tight against whoever, I screamed quickly before his large, rough hand clapped over my mouth. After the time I spent in that alley my life, to me, would always feel like filthy shame.  
_

I shook my head at the worst memories that would ever happen in my life, and felt my eyes prick. I felt sick to my stomach as I looked in the mirror one last time before I left the room. I was so mad at the thought that I was to weak to defend myself from the pain that I now had, I couldn't even fight a mental battle; that I was having with myself no less! I reached over and clicked off the light, my reflection could still be seen. Why couldn't I just disappear? Anger surged through me, for myself, who was too stupid to think before she got lost in an unknown place. To the guy that raped me, because now I couldn't even face myself in the face. I balled up my fist and it smashed against the cold glass of the mirror. I hissed at the pain from the shattered glass that cut into the flesh between my knuckles. Blood dripped in a steady line from my still clenched fist. Was I weak now? I punched the mirror again, and again. With my other fist mirror was no longer there, but was among many pieces in the sink and the floor_. _My fists were bloody, and ripped apart. I sighed at the pain it brought me. It felt nice. I unclenched my fists, and clenched them again as my body sunk to the floor around me. I slammed my balled up hands on to the floor around me and screamed the screams I was prevented from letting loose._  
_

**Alice Point of View**

I sat at the table my little brother and sister_, _they were picking at their food they didn't like peas. My mother sat at the head of the table holding her head low, saying things every once in awhile when Evan, and Lily would bicker back and forth. My family was very... not organized. I was pale, white as printer paper really, I cut my hair short, so it was black spikes. My eyes were brown, and my lips were a dark pink, I was super short and could pass as a sixth grader. I pushed my peas around one my plate, not one touch of food touched, or eaten.

It wasn't because I didn't like it or because it was cooked back. I just couldn't eat. I was afraid to. I sighed and stood up taking my plate to the garbage can, and dumping the food in hurt me. I wanted to eat it and be good but I couldn't, I would just puke it back up later and that was so not pleasant. I didn't stop eating until dad left, for another family he had the whole time. I guess I wasn't good enough for him. Evan and Lily are four, they probably wouldn't remember much of him. I guess that was good less for them to ask questions about later on in life.

I had three other sisters, and a new born baby brother, well he was around a year old now. I was seventeen. I was anorexic, and I had lots of doctor visits. My clothes hung off of me and I could easily hid the way my ribs showed through my skin. My stomach screamed at me every once in awhile, but that had gone done a lot since the last time I had eaten.

_I was in the middle of my sophomore year in high school and I was getting good grades, despite the C I had in chemistry honors. I pushed my binders into my bag and slung it over my shoulder, I huffed as the strap cut into my shoulder because of the weight in the bag. I hurried out and caught a ride with my friend Jessica and her dad. I hopped out of her car saying bye and that I would see her tomorrow. I heard yelling inside and rushed in thinking one of the twins had gotten hurt or something. I opened the door to see mom in tears yelling at dad. His face was red and looked like it was going to turn purple._

_"I wish I never married you, and had this life!" My mom screamed as I walked through the door. My stomach dropped, did that mean she regretted me? I looked between mom and dad, she had now turned her back to us and I saw her shoulders shake. Dad walked over and kissed the twins on the forehead, then walked over to me. He hugged me loosely like he regretted me too. He walked out of the front door quickly and I haven't seen him since then. _

_Mom ordered out for dinner, I ate quickly and left the room. I went upstairs and her words swirled around in my head. My stomach twisted and I ran for the bathroom, where I puked my dinner up. I hugged the toilet till I was ready for bed, which is where I stayed for a week, not eating and not feeling._

I ate every once in awhile after that, enough to survive, but even that was barely enough._  
_

I went upstairs to my bedroom and looked in the full length mirror. I pulled my shirt away from my body and watched it flow slowly back to the place it dangled off of me. I might as well been a hanger for the cloth to hang on. My stomach rolled, and I was able to pitch forward before nothingness came out. The stuff that came out of me felt like pure stomach acid, I dropped to my knees and hands, gagging, and heaving the whole time. I coughed hard at the end of heaving and was taken back when blood surged out onto my messy carpet floor. I groaned as my body rolled forward and was able to miss the bloody puke by inches and laid on my side beside it.

Was I finally dying? My door creaked open and I was met with Evan's brown eyes, his mouth opened and suddenly screamed, "Mommy!"

**Bella Point of View**

I was a sick person, not sick physically, but mentally I was. I was on a plane to my dad's house in Forks, Washington. I loved my dad but I didn't really know him, I spent most of my life with my mom. I couldn't be with my mom anymore, she wasn't alive anymore. To say that I was there when she died, on her bedroom floor, would be horrible. But it was true. I laid my head up against the window and drifted off to sleep.

_I woke up with my alarm, Monday mornings, they are so fun. I showered quickly and got dressed. I made my way to the kitchen and cooked breakfast for my mom and me. I plated our food and made my way to my mom's room. I knocked on the door and opened it. I shook my mom softly her eyes fluttering open quickly. She smiled and said, "Morning honey." _

_"Morning mom." I smiled, and opened her curtains as she walked over to her dresser. The Arizona sun was bright in the sky this morning and I heard a thump behind me. I turned quickly to find my mom on the ground she wasn't moving, "Mommy!" I screamed and raced for the phone on the night stand. I held my mom's head in my hands over my lap as I talked to the 911 person. I sobbed as my mom left the earth._

I awoke with a jerk and sighed, I don't think I would ever be able to stop thinking about how I watched my mom die and had no idea how to help her. I wiped my face, and looked out the window. I asked the assistant how much longer until we landed in Seattle, and was surprised to find out we were about twenty minutes from landing. I sighed and looked out my window until the plane touched down.

The drive to my new home was long, and silent. Dad still loved mom, even though she walked out on him right after I was born, taking me with her. Once we pulled up to his modest two bedroom house I carried my bags upstairs and he announced that he was going to work. I started to unpack my things when I came across a small silver tin. I ran my fingers over the healing scabs on my lower arms. It had been five days since I had used my razor to cut myself. I pulled the little thing out and slid it quickly against my wrist, feeling the rush of pain go up my nerves. I sat my razor down, I would come back to that later, and went through the rest of my belongings. At the bottom of my suitcase was a clear baggy full of different colored pills. I smiled and pulled out a handful. I went down to the kitchen and drank a glass of water, downing a pill with each swallow. I walked up to my room quickly, and settled down under my blankets.

I drifted up to a darkness I didn't want to wake up from.

* * *

**Okay guys new story! I really like this one, I've been working hard on it for like four days now. I rewrote and rewrote so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Young Battles**

**Chapter Two**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Rose Point of View**

My head pounded as I woke up in a very white room. "Mom, Dad?"

"Oh, Rose you had us so scared." Mom said as she stood up from my side and grasped my forearm.

"What happened?"

"You almost bled to death. Rose how could you be so stupid! It took hours for all the glass to be taken out of your hands!" Dad started to yell, I looked at my hands, I can't believe that I hadn't noticed that they were hurting so much until now. "What is wrong with you, are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Death doesn't sound to bad right now." I muttered. Mom sobbed quickly and dad marched out of the room. I laid my head back and sighed. I closed my eyes and felt the tears swell up and I cried along side my mom.

"What happened to you baby?"

"Something horrible because I was so stupid and wandered around London like a dumb lost girl, that's what happened."

My mom paled. "You mean... Rose honey... Were you... You know you can tell me anything right?"

I shook my head as more tears came out. "I - I just can't, not right now mom. I wish I could."

"Do you want me to ask the doctor to do blood tests?"

"If that's what you think you should do." She nodded and patted my shoulder softly.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I nodded, my eyes still shut.

I heard the door open and feet shuffle. I opened my eyes to see the dark haired doctor get a needle ready to draw blood. I sat still and quiet and he tied the band around my upper arm and took blood samples. I saw my mom standing next to him in the shadows. Dad came in as the doctor was leaving his phone snapped shut and he looked at me.

"Rose I have arranged for you to go to a place where you will get better."

"What kind of place?" Mom asks.

"Yea, where are you making me go?"

"I have already set it up for you to go to a mental hospital. Rose don't think it's because we don't love you, it's because we love you."

"What just because I punched a fucking mirror you're shipping me the hell off! Why are you so concerned now anyway!"

"Rose, honey, please calm down." Mom interrupted me.

"Rose I have all the reason to put you in there."

"Like what! I hope you put me in there and I come out a hell of a lot worse!"

"I have many reasons."

"Like what?" I said with so much scorn in my voice.

"Well ever since we got back from London you won't look at anyone, you won't let people touch you. You hardly ever talk anymore and when you do it's to soft for anyone to really hear you. Then there's this mirror incident, and not to mention you just said you didn't think your little stunt wouldn't have been do bad if you would have died!"

I bit my lip as it quivered and looked out the window. Mom sighed and lightly laid her hand on my arm. "It's okay Rose, tell him." I shook my head. "Rose I really think you should tell your father."

"I can't."

"Rose are you doing drugs?" My dad asked.

"No." I could barely hear my voice.

"Tell me what the fuck is up with you! Now!"

"Language." Mom said.

I felt his hand grasp my chin and jerk to face him, "Talk." I flinched when he touched me, and screamed when he tightened his hand. I was out of control, I couldn't shake his hand off of me.

_I stomach felt cold as the cool air brushed against my body. I was naked laying flat on the cold, wet, ground. I couldn't help but scream and scream, and scream once more. No one would hear me no one would ever hear me. I no one could hear me. I sobbed and I wrapped my arms around my naked chest and curled my knees up into my. My body shook as I cried, I wanted my parents, I wanted to be safe, I wanted to be clean. _

_But I don't think that would ever happen again. I felt around blindly in the dark for my cloths. My panties were no where to be found, but my other garments were intact and able to be found. I dressed quickly and ran from where I was. I just ran, and ran, and ran. I finally saw a building I knew was close to the hotel and found my way back. I walked in and knew I probably looked like I didn't belong in a high class hotel like this, but no one said anything as I walked to the elevator and got in. I hurried to my room after I got to my floor and jumped in the shower as soon as the lights clicked on. I threw my clothes away and fell asleep crying.  
_

I felt my knees under my chin and knew that I had found my way into the fetal position. I sobbed openly and couldn't hear a word uttered from anyone else in the room till the doctor said he was going to sedate me.

I welcomed the darkness with open arms.

I sighed as I walked through the hall. Behind the double doors I passed through was a grass green carpet, and the walls were painted tan. I rubbed my bare arms and looked at the floor as my father walked behind me. I felt under dressed in my black tee shirt and pink pajama pants that had black, and purple pinstripes. They said I had to bring comfortable cloths, nothing with metal or strings. I can totally strangle myself with a drawstring. Please.

The interns went through my bags and saw nothing wrong with my panties, bras, sweats, pj pants, and shirts. I made sure that I pulled out the strings from my sweat pants, and sweat shirts that I decided to bring. I brought a blanket with me, which they gave me a weird as look when they pulled it out of one of my bags. They pulled out the stuffed koala bear that I've had since second grade and I stanched it out of their hands and cradled it in my hands. I brushed his soft fur with my fingers and looked at the man I took it from. I whispered sorry and looked at the ground, where my bunny slipper clad feet looked out of place.

A nurse came out and said, "Come this way I'll show you where you will sleep." I picked up one bag, and dad took the others and we fallowed the nurse. She took a ring of keys out and opened a plain white door with the number 8 on it. "We have two more females, and another male coming today other then you. We just had most of our kids graduate from here, we had eight girls and nine boys. Two girls and one male didn't graduate last week. You'll graduate one time if you don't fall back and get your rank put down. You start at the bottom red band." She grabbed my wrist and put a red hospital bracelet on it. "The way you lose rank is if you don't do an assignment the doctor gives you, you give an attitude, or you harass anyone else here, or you harm yourself in any way. We have to trips to the gym a day you will be made to participant or you will go down a rank. You are not aloud to stay in your room alone you must always be in the room right there." She pointed to the lobby-ish room I just came from. " You can put your stuff in your room, you'll get a notebook after dinner. When your done putting you stuff in here say your goodbyes and go to the meeting room where the others are. The new kids will get there when they arrive. We will have introductions and hopefully some of you guys will talk without being forced to socialize." She opened the door and smiled at us. "You have ten minutes, if you have to use the lav come to the nurses station and we will take you to the bathroom and unlock it for you. We will wait outside the door. You have ten minutes, and close your door when you leave it."

I sighed and walked in the boring room and sat on the bed. The mattress was uncomfortable, and the blanket was rough and itchy. I quickly crumpled the ugly orange fabric up and threw it in the corner of the room. I put my blanket on the bed and sighed, I dumped the clothes in the middle of the floor and would get to them later when I had time. I balled my fists up with looked like ground meat at this point and felt the sting of tears. My tests had came back clean from the hospital, and my hands had all motion so my hands were fine. I felt my dads hands on my shoulders and shook them off. I walked out of the room and waited for them the walk out before closing the door behind them.

"Rose I'm going to miss you so much." My mom said with her arms held up like she was going to hug me.

"Whatever see you whenever I fucking graduate." I walked away from then to the meeting room and didn't look back as I heard my mom sob.

**Alice Point of View**

My mom ran into the room and looked at my pitiful place on the ground. "This is so much better then what I thought he had seen. I swear if he would have seen you dead in here I would have never been able to fix him in the head."

I coughed as my vision went black again vaguely feeling something hot drip from my mouth and down my face. I remember opening my eyes once more and having to close them quickly because the room was so brightly white. I groaned and saw that IV's were taped to my chicken arm. The doctor walked in and checked my vitals. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

"Are you sure that's it?"

I nodded not saying the fact the my stomach and throat were screaming at me. "Where's my deadbeat mom?"

"Your mom signed some papers and thought it would be best to not be here when you woke up."

"What kind of papers?"

"The kind that will put you in a good place for you."

"What the hell are you talking about."

"Ms. Brandon you have a very serious eating disorder, if you're not put in a place that will make you eat and monitor your vitamin intake you will die. You are barly alive now, I have no idea how you survived this long, how long have you not been eating?"

"A year."

"Well you were small to begin with your records say. You're on a steroid that will help your stomach expand to normal size again. You're on a drip that will give you what you need, and you will be here for a week then you will be transferred to Seattle Youth Mental Hospital where you will stay until a doctor thinks you are fit to return to your home." With then he left, it was said that my mom couldn't even come and see me. She could have brought the twins to see me, but I don't think she even cared about me anymore.

A nurse came to the hospital where I was and picked me up. I didn't have any bags, and no clothes so I only had gray sweat pants and a very big, and baggy white tee shirt from the hospital. We drove in silence after she told me her name was Cara and the rules of rank. Once we got to the hospital she showed me my room and told me to go to meeting room where everyone else would be when they finally got here.

When I walked in I saw two blond girls and a brunette, and there was a blond male reading a book on the couch. One blond was super skinny she was probably here because she was like me, the brunette looked like a cutter, she probably hit a vein. The other blond looked like a super model and was sitting against a wall a with a stuffed bear in her hands. She wasn't unnaturally skinny and she didn't have any scars on her forearms. Her hands look like a bear had ate them and spit them back out though. I sighed and sat across the room from the normal looking blond waiting for the others to come.

**Bella Point of View**

My head felt groggy as hell and it felt so heavy too. I groaned as I opened my eyes and saw nothing but a white environment around me. I blinked and heard the beep of a hospital machine. "Shit."

"Yes shit is what you should be saying, how could you do that to me Isabella?" I heard my father say. I groaned and looked over to see my father. He looked twenty years older then last time I had seen him, which was before I took a pill cocktail.

"I'm sorry, dad."

"Sorry isn't what you should be saying."

"Then what should I be saying?"

"You shouldn't be saying anything at all because by all rights you should be dead! Do you know what that would have done to me? I just got you back, but I had to lose you mom in the process. Do you know how I feel?" I felt tears go down my cheeks. In all my pain I had never thought about how Charlie would feel.

"I'm sorry you shouldn't have had to see me like that."

"No I'm so happy that I saw you like that, because if I hadn't I might have not been able to save you."

"I love you, just in case you didn't think I did."

"Bella I love you too. So I much that I'm going to get you help. I found a very good place for you to get help at."

"Okay."

"No fighting?"

"I think that it would be good for me if I got help, then I could get better and come home to be with you." I left out the part where I couldn't stand the fact the he would have to see the cuts on my arms and maybe one day find me dead in my room. I left out the fact that I knew that I was hurting him and that me leaving will make everything better for him. Just like old times before my fucked up self came back into him life.

I held him hand and closed my eyes. I'm pretty sure he thought I had fallen asleep.

I felt at home in my black sweatpants and a dark blue tee. Dad walked next to me he was clearly crying and I felt horrible for putting him through this. "Dad I can go by myself if you want me to."

"No honey I'm okay." I pulled my hair over my shoulder and played with my curls as the nurses checked my small bag. I walked behind the nurse and laid my meager belongings on my bed and hugged my father goodbye before going into the meeting room they wanted me to go to.

There was four guys there and four other girls there. They said this place was for teens in trouble from all over the state of Washington, I don't think I knew any of these people. I sat down in the floor cross legged and waited for whatever person or people were supposed to come in and introduce us all. We were all made to sit in a circle and the lady would point to each of us, we would say our name. There was a Lauren, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Jessica, Jasper, Josh, Alice, and then me. The nurse smiled and said, "Raise your hand if you' re willing to tell us why you are here."

I rose my hand after I saw that everyone else had.

* * *

**I was finally able to post another chapter! Awesome. :) I hope you guys are happy it took me a week to make this perfect in my view. I think from now on to make my chapters top par, and because my one story is so abandoned right now, the next chapter I write will be on "You've Got to be Kidding Me." Please review and give me love. Tell me if you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Young Battles  
**

**Chapter Three**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Rose Point of View**

I felt extremely bored as I waited for hours for everyone to finally be here. Two more girls came, and three more boys. The two girls were both pale, the short one had short spiky hair that looked good on her. Her lips were dark, and she was wearing a very large white tee shirt, and a gray pair of sweat pants. The other girl had long brown hair and really pretty eyes, her bottom lip was thicker then her top one and she had eight stitches on her left wrist. The blond girl that was already here was rail thin like the new short girl, but her teeth looked odd, and she had a rough throat. The burnette was a cutter, she has scars and more recent cuts on her legs. I saw her run her fingers over the bumpy scabs. The boy that was already here was tall like six foot four no joke. He had black hair that covered his eyes, flippy emo hair. The three new guys were a tall guy with curly brown hair, he came in wearing a white wife beater and black sweat pants. He was cute and had a really pretty smile. The second boy that came was shorter then the first and had reddish-brown hair. His eyes were strikingly green and he was built like a runner, and was wearing a black tee shirt that was tight across his chest, and black sweat pants.. The last boy that came was taller then the second and shorter then the first. He had curly blond hair, and blue eyes. He could pass as my twin. He was wearing a gray wife beater, and red plaid pajama pants. After the second girl came we gathered in a circle and the nursed asked us if we wanted to share. After we all agreed the nurse sat down and opened a notebook and uncapped a pen.

The nurse pointed to the blond boy next to me, and said, "You first."

"Hello, my name is Jasper. I am seventeen, I will be eighteen in four months, before I came here I was a senior, and lived in the outer part of Forks. I was home-schooled. I am here because I tried to shoot myself, I missed my mark, and my mother found me in the attic." The other blond girl here gasped and raised her hand. "What?"

"Where did you shot yourself?"

"My chest, I was aiming for my heart."

"Can I see it?" He stood up and pulled his gray wife beater up. A dark pink oval in the middle of his chest looked like it still hurt, the places where the stitches were could still be seen. I covered my mouth and thought about how hard it would have been to have to do that.

The nurse pointed to the blond girl that had raised her hand and asked to see Jasper's scar. "You next."

She looked at everyone quickly and ducked her head. "My name is Lauren, I am seventeen too. I'll be eighteen in two months. I live in Spokane, and I'm bulimic." She made herself puck after she stuffed her face. Binge-eating and purging. That explained why her teeth looked odd, all the vomiting had cause the stomach acid to eat at her teeth. It also explained why her voice was rough, her throat was probably raw. People that did that usually had to get there teeth pulled later on, because of the acid wear.

I held my hands and picked at my nails looking at the floor. "Okay Rose how about you." The nurse said, what are we doing this by hair color?

"My name is Rose, I just turned seventeen three months ago. I lived in Seattle. I'm a junior, and I don't have a reason like them to be here I don't have an eating disorder, or try and hurt myself. This was an accident." I raised my hands. "My dad said he was putting me here because after we got back from mom's trip, I was more... withdrawn. I was looking at myself in the mirror and I lost control of my thoughts and started to punch it over and over again." Why was I saying all of this? I know that I needed to get it out because it was just hurting so much to be locked up inside. I needed to let it out let myself accept that it happened so I can get better. These people can help me. Dear God. I _am_ messed up after all.

"Why?" The nurse asked.

"All I see is nothing but dirty, filthy, ugly me. I see a person lower then dirt."

"Why surely with your family, and how pretty you are, you should be really happy." The nursed pressed.

I felt hot tears leave my eyes as I clamped them shut and drew my legs up to my chest. I buried my face in my I tell them or say that I don't want to talk about? Did they already figure it out after I reacted like this? Will they think I'm gross and dirty? Will they taught me, and remind me over and over again? "I was raped when we went to London." I gasped out as my throat closed up. This was the first time I have ever accepted the fact that this has happened to me, let's hope this doesn't blow up in my face.

**Alice Point of View**

I wanted to reach over and hug her, she locked so sad, but at least she was able to say it. I guess she didn't really want to be touched, and she didn't know me. Plus I didn't really want to bring attention to myself then the nurse would pick me next. Why did I want to hug her anyway? Guess the mom in me is a little too pronounced. I reached down and grabbed the hem of my shirt which was so big it rested at my knees.

"Alice." The nurses voice said in the quiet room. Of course.

"My name is Alice, I turned seventeen last week. I'm a junior in high school, and I'm anorexic."

I said it so easy, like I was used to telling people my problem. I had never opened up and told anyone before. I sighed and pulled on a loose thread making it longer. I leaned back and stretched my legs out in front of me and sighed. I saw the nurse nodded and write something down then said, "Emmett."

She was talking to the boy next to me. He was so freaking big. I felt like a smurf sitting next to him.

Paint me blue. Literally.

"My name is Emmett, as the lady already told you. I am seventeen and will be eighteen in nine months." He looked down at his hands quickly before lifting hid head back up to glance at the faces in the room. "My twin sister was hit by a car a year ago and ever since then I had gotten into drugs. Popping pills to deal with school and my family, and me missing her. I overdosed, and my mom found me. Dad put me in here, I haven't seen them since I woke up in the hospital, and they told me that I was being put in here."

"At least they were there when you woke up. I woke up with the doctor telling me that I was coming here and that she had signed me over to the state." I said without thinking. He looked over to me with sad eyes. He reached over and grabbed my hand.

"You didn't deserve that, I'm sorry."

I shrugged, why would he care? "Nothing to say sorry for, it's so not your fault I'm in here. It's mine. I take all responsibility for being put in here." I squeezed his hand before I let go and started to pick at the loose thread again. The nurse told the one girl to go and she introduced her self as Jessica. She was sixteen, a cutter, and lived in Forks, she was the Jessica that drove me home that one day. The boy next to Jessica was next his name was Josh. He was seventeen, and he had found his way here by attempting to hang himself in his closet. I put my head between my knees and took deep breaths. I can't believe all these people were here because they felt the same as me.

The girl Rose, she was really pretty, looked like she could have anything or any guy she wanted. She's the type of girl that you would come to school one day and find out that she had killed herself and no one would have ever suspected that she had ever thought that way. I would have never pegged her as a person who wanted to kill herself. I think after today I would look for people like her who looked like they had everything they could have ever wanted and smile at them everyday. Just so they would know that they made a person happy that day.

Somehow I felt that I belonged here.

**Bella Point of View**

Everyone here looked sad and close to death. It might have been the fact that everyone was so freaking pale it was kind of scary. All of us looked like ghost. And maybe we were. We were ghost of the old us the ones who used to be happy. Hopefully with all of us ghosts here somehow these people would fix us and maybe we could find our way to our old self's. I was next after Josh.

"My name is Isabella, I like to be called Bella tho so please call me that. I'll be eighteen in almost a year. I'm here because I took a pill cocktail after my plane touched down and tried to kill myself that way."

"What do you mean by after you had gotten off the plane?" The Jessica girl had asked.

"I lived in Arizona my whole life, my mom died in my arms so I had to move to Forks to live with my dad. I came home, and I found the pills in the bottom of my suitcase, I went out a whim and I just took them. Trying to end it all."

"Who's your dad?" She asked this time.

"Charlie Swan, police chief." Jessica's mouth fell open, and she stayed quiet. I guess she knew him, well Forks was really tiny. The small girl Alice probably knew him too. My bet that every student in my high school in Arizona, wouldn't be able to fit in the small town of Forks. Maybe that was an overstatement...

The last boy spoke up then. "My name is Edward, I'm seventeen, I'm here because I tried to kill myself by crashing my car." He drug a hand through his hair and shrugged. "I made it look like an accident. My dad is a doctor so I guess him and the police figured out it wasn't an accident."

The nurse nodded and closed the notebook. "You guys will be called to dinner in about thirty minutes, until then you guys can sit in here together and socialize with each other."

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and pulled it over my shoulder and ran my fingertips through the loose curls. I hoped that I would pass, get better, and be able to be a normal person in the normal world. I just didn't have any hope in myself at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Young Battles**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Rose Point of View**

I felt nails dig into my collarbone. Dirt and gravel dug into my sides and stomach, hot sticky liquid ran down my legs. Rough hair rubbed my back side as a foreign voice grunted above me, the face to the voice unseen, unknown.

I screamed, my voice shrill and hair rising. I sat up straight and pushed my fists into my eye sockets. My chest heaved with more screams. The door to my new room opened with a loud bang. I felt hands grip my shoulders, my screams building. Tears flowing down my cheeks like a flooded river. I heard a women's voice and the hands released me. I swallowed air hard, and choked down my screams. I gasped hard and fell over to my side, the night nurse knelt beside my bedside.

"How often do you have night terrors?"

"I have nightmares every night." I whispered softly, then sniffled.

"I'll give you a sleeping pill tomorrow that will block your nightmares. I can't give you one tonight because the evening will be over quite soon."

I nodded and rolled over, I grabbed my koala and waited for breakfast.

**Bella Point of View**

The next morning everyone came out of there rooms and sat in the lobby room for roll call. After that we could either eat breakfast, which was cereal, or take showers. I wanted a shower before I ate so I went toward the showers with Alice, Emmett, Josh, and Rose. There were separate showers for males, and females. Alice didn't have any other clothes with her so the nurse brought her some to change into after she was done.

There was already shampoo and soaps in the showers, so the nurses only handed us towels, washrags, and some of us, clothes. I undressed quickly and put my dirty clothes in the basket set out for us.

Alice was really tiny, her rips were seen easily, it was a wonder that no one noticed her disorder quicker. Rose was strikingly beautiful, I had never in my live ever seen a women that I would look at there body, and I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her. All three of us were pale, Alice being the palest, Rose the darkest.

The hot water felt good as it rolled down my back and chest. I quickly shampooed my hair and passed it to Rose, I was careful not to brush her finger tips. Alice had soaped up first and handed me the bar. We passed the bottle of shampoo around and bar of soap once more before we turned our taps and grabbed out towels.

After we wrapped our towels around ourselves, we started walking across the showering room. Alice slid in a small puddle of soapy water and fell backwards. I reached out quickly trying to catch her. I didn't catch her but ended up going down with her, somehow making Rose fall also.

I felt my cheeks warm up, then small little Alice let out a small giggle. Her tiny giggle turned into laughter as Rose started in too. The three of us helped each other stand up while laughing and walked to where we had sat out clothes down.

I pulled a pale purple shirt over my head, pulled on a pair of red sweat pants, then I pulled on fluffy black socks that had purple zebra strips. I tossed my used towel and wash cloth in the basket with our discarded clothes and walked back out into the hall we had came from. I was walking down the hall quickly, my stomach now feeling hallow. I was looking at the ground, and wasn't that surprised when I ran into someones chest. I was falling backwards when hands grasped my upper arms.

The hands were strong, the feeling clear in the grip, but also gentle, not hurting one bit. I looked up and my eyes met the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in a person. I inhaled deeply as Jasper lifted me up and sat me back on my feet.

"I didn't see you-" He started.

"Sorry, I was looking-" I started. We paused. "I-I was looking at the g-ground." I stuttered out quickly, and nervously.

"I was too." He smiled. "Why would you look at the ground, something so beautiful shouldn't be hidden." He whispered softly.

I blushed, and smiled, "I'm Bella, um, it's nice to officially met you." I said off the top of me head, instantly thinking it was something really stupid to say.

He chuckled, "Glad to met you too. I'll see you later, I must go wash!" He said excitedly, then looked at me. He smirked in a jokingly matter, and walked off. I stood there dumb founded. Was he flirting with me? Or was he not all there in the head, in a different sense that we all already are?

I let these thought turn over in my head as I walked the rest of the way to our small cafe, I selected Lucky Charms as my morning meal and sat down at an empty table. It wasn't very long before Rose and Alice came down too. Rose walked over to the table I was at, "Can I sit with you?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, you didn't have to ask." I said quickly, letting her know she was welcome. She smiled and sat her bowl down before sitting. I looked up to find Alice and saw that she was standing on the edge of the room twirling her spoon around in her bowl. "I'll be right back." I said quickly and stood up. I walked over to her quickly because I was nervous. I tapped her on her left shoulder softly, then grasped them in front of me. "Will you sit with Rose, and I?"

She looked shocked that someone had asked her to sit with them and nodded. We walked over to the table, sat down, and began eating in silence.

"Alice I really like your hair style." Rose said as she dipped her spoon in her bowl.

Alice looked at Rose and smiled, "Thank you, I cut it myself. I didn't really know if anyone liked it, I don't talk to many people."

"People make me nervous." I said quietly.

"There are people out there that are bad, but there's good people too." A voice behind us said. Jasper along side Emmett who had interjected sat down with us.

"I agree with that statement." Rose said to Emmett, then turned toward Alice once more. "I looks really great on you, makes your attention go to your eyes, which are bright and refreshing. Even more so after having shitty thoughts for the past some odd months."

"I just want to feel better." Emmett said, "There's no use in having a gift from the Lord if your going to throw it away. We're here for a reason, we lived for a reason. We were meant to have happy lives, that's why we have a second chance. Now I'm not a cat, but I'm a Christian, and God apparently gave me two lives. I messed up the first one, now we start anew.

I raised my juice box up in salute to his words, as Edward sat down. "To new beginnings?"

Everyone around the table raised there juice boxes, "To new beginnings."

We had formed a friendship.

**Alice Point of View**

After we ate our food, I ate half a small bowl of cereal I felt successful, we sat in the lobby room waiting for the others to be done with showers and breakfast then we would be going to the gym. The six of us played apples to apples together, I ended up winning. I was glad that I had made friends, and that it had happened to quickly. I knew that our friendships would help us get through this whole experience, we didn't know how long we'd be here. We didn't know what was going to happen while we were here either. But with each other by our sides, it would make our choices easier, and we would always have someone to fall back on.

I felt like this was my first real family. Like Emmett had said this was our second chance and we wouldn't get anymore. I had to live.

I would get better.

* * *

**Please review me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Young Battles**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

The days went by fast. Soon I looked on the calendar and realized that we had been here for a month. I had went up two ranks, and was actually allowed to sit in my room, with the door open of course. I had individual meetings with my doctor, we'd talk about the things that bugged me on a daily. The things I dreamed about, what made me hurt on the inside. Today I had another meeting with Mr. Marshall. I walked into the little room that I had walked into plenty of times before, and sat down in the itchy yellow fabric of the only chair in the room.

"Hello Bella."

"Hey Mr. Marshall."

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay."

"Last time we had a talk we were cut short before I could finish the questions that I had planned. Do you mind if I start on the same subject?"

"Do whatever you need to Doc."

"Were you surprised when your mother died?"

"Of course I was. Mom wasn't very old. She was only thirty-four. It was so sudden. I never saw it coming."

"If you would have, would you have told her sorry for anything?"

"No I never did anything bad, I got good grades, I worked. I cooked, and cleaned, I don't see anything that I could have done that would have made her displeased."

"Would you saw you are a people pleaser?"

"Well I try to my best to make people happy when I'm around."

"Were you happy with your mother?"

"Yea, I mean. Yes, of course. She didn't work, but she was a good mom."

"Did she mother you, or did you mother her?"

"I guess I would the mom in our relationship. She was child like in some areas. I would always worry about her when I was at work or school."

"Did she ever do anything to make you not trust her responsibility?"

"When I was seven she got a DUI, I was in the backseat and she got arrested, but it was her first offense so she didn't have to spend the night in jail."

"Do you think that warrants distrust between a mother and child."

"No."

"Then why do you think that's the reason?"

"I don't know, what does this have to do with anything?"

"These questions are not to make you mad, or uneasy with your stay here," So he heard the doubt in my question. "These questions are meant to see if there were any holes in your past that would cause depression, or distrust in this case right now."

"Well I want to change the subject."

"I'm afraid, Isabella, that we have to finish this list of questions." I looked at him through my eye lashes. "Were you ever left alone with any males as a child?"

"No."

"Have you yourself ever used drugs?"

"Other then the pills I took that brought me here no."

"Has you mother-"

"No I'm not comfortable with these questions!" I stood up and walked toward the door.

"If you leave this room right now you will drop rank." I turned and looked at him he was standing up his palms flat on the desk. He looked threatening.

"Change the questions." I demanded.

"You do not tell me what to do."

I grabbed the door knob, turned it and walked out, slamming the door on my way out.

I walked quickly to my room, knowing the nurse would be in there soon kicking me out and changing my bracelet from a yellow, to orange. I sat on my bed and wrapped my arms around my drawn up knees. I cried silently till the nurse came in. "Isabella, we need to go to the living room." I looked up at her and sighed.

She walked forward, grabbed my wrist and quickly snipped my bracelet, and replaced it with another like it was nothing. With her hand still wrapped wound my pale wrist she escorted me to the living room and lightly pushed me towards the center.

I looked at my brand new orange bracelet, one step further from my freedom. I sat down on the purple couch, and left myself to my thoughts. I was more then startled when my weight shifted and I fell to the right. Strong arms wrapped around me to stop my free fall into someone's lap. I felt my face heat up as I looked up and saw the most clearest blue eyes, that I come to know as Jasper's

"Hey Jasper." I whispered.

"I see things didn't go well today." He said and pointed to the orange bracelet. I shook my head. "Well look at it this way, I still haven't left red status." I looked at his wrist and it was true.

"I think Alice as a green bracelet." Level three, orange was level five, red was six. Once we got purple we would graduate.

He shook his head, "She was force fed today, which bumped her down to yellow. Then she bit Mr. Marshall because he literally held her mouth open and forced the spoon in her mouth. She's on red, and they put her in solitary."

I shook my head that was horrible, Alice had been eating a lot compared to how she came in she was happy yesterday when she came back from her weight check, she gained five pounds. "She's sick though, she felt really warm yesterday, like she had a fever."

"They don't care, it's there job to make her eat. She wouldn't. Sick or not sick they have to make her."

"I hate it here, like the other people here are nice to talk to but the doctors and nurse they act like they care, but they don't. Mr. Marshall asked me really off the wall questions. That's how I dropped rank I left our session."

"Oh look at you being a little rebel."

"Oh shut up." I said and playfully slapped his arm, which was still around my waist. I blushed and looked over to him. His eyes were so deep, and I easily got lost in them. I licked my lips quickly, and moved my bangs from my eyes. "Jasper..." I whispered. I leaned forward, tilting my face upward, I felt his fingers tighten around my waist.

I wanted this, I wanted him to kiss me. I had never been touched by a guy, never been kissed. I liked Jasper, I wanted him to be my first kiss. I wanted -

"Hey Bella, and Jasper!" Emmett hollered from the doorway, quickly breaking Jasper and I's embrace.

"Hey Emmy." It felt like all the blood in my body rushed to my face as he sat on my left.

"What did you do today, Bells?" He asked me.

"Talked to Mr. Marshall, went down to level five."

"Really I went up to level five!"

"That's great Emmett." Jasper said.

"You still have red?" He asked Jasper.

"Yea, I think I'm the only one now."

"No Rose punched Edward in the face today in gym and dropped to red, it was an accident though."

Jasper and I laughed, Edward walked into the living room then with an ice pack on his left eye, causing us to laugh harder. "Where is Rose, by the way?" I asked.

"She's talking to doctor Morrison, about what happened when she was in London." Edward said as he sat down in front of the couch.

I nodded Rose had been talking to Dr. Morrison a lot lately. "So Edward, you able to see enough for a game of apples to apples?"

"Laugh it up Swan, I'll can kick your butt in apples to apples with no eyes."

I balled up a fist, "Want to test this theory?"

We all laughed as Jasper went to get the game, and Edward threw his invisible white flag.\

* * *

**Follow me on Twitter, I'll tweet for updates. And if I'm taking too long you can tweet me one which one you want me to update!**

** LoonyBinLoser  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Young Battles**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Jasper Point of View**

I sighed and threw my last algebra test on my desktop in my bedroom. A ninety-seven. Was it good enough? My goal was Harvard, well my dads goal for me was Harvard. My father pushed a lot of pressure on me. Lawyer, I must be a lawyer. I had to live up to his standards. I didn't want to be a disappointment. I took a deep breath. I sat on my bed and grasp my hair in a tight gripped fisted motion. I pulled and yanked, it would be okay I would get a one hundred on my next quiz.

I pulled my math book out from under my bed. I opened to today's lesson and started reading. It was not long until my numbers and letters started mixing together. Everything moving and swinging together. Everything confusing me and mocking me. I took a deep breath and tried again. A deep sigh and a head shake later I was re-reading my lesson. Again everything moved and mocked me. I threw my book across the room I yelled in frustration.

I reached under my bed for my last minute helper. My three foot bong that ripped mathematical magic. I walked across my room and piked up book, resuming where I left off. I ripped again, and again, breathing in and out my imperfections, letting go everything that I could do wrong.

As I ripped another cloud of smoke I saw my answers clearer and clearer. I solved my problems breath by breath. Hit by hit I was a an algebra genius to my teacher. Math competitions for college credit I came. Math problem by math problem I was winning, on at least this assignment.

**Emmett Point of View**

I sat at home I had just showered up after football practice my girl of the day cancelled on me. Not like I was worried I had a girl for everyday of the week, this one was't anything to me. I clicked on ESPN and watched the latest game highlights. After the highlights to the team I followed were over I flipped channels over and over until I found a common comical cartoon on a popular sitcom channel that everyone found interesting.

Shortly after I found comfort on the couch with a very boring television show, my cell phone began to ring. I looked at my display window and it was Shayla, the girl that canceled on me. I answered surprised that she had called me again.

"What's up girl?" I answered.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about you." She replied.

"Oh. really? What about?"

"All the ways you could make me feel for awhile." She said in such a sexy way that made me spring up in my pants so suddenly.

"So. I thought we were going to kick this afternoon after school. What the hell happened with you dude.?" I asked her.

"My mom wanted me to babysit my baby brother."

"Isn't he like twelve, and can't watch himself?"

"Right that is what I said. But you know how parents are; Do my bidding or you can't do anything." She was right her dad worked for the court system and was very strict. "Do you want to come over. like you said my brother can watch and entertain himself. We can have a little fun."

"How about a lot of fun?" I asked her. I was trying to get laid, I mean come on I'm a teen-aged male.

"I'm sure we can work that out once you get here." She relied to suggestion.

"I'm on my way, give me about ten minutes." I said as I stood up and headed upstairs to freshen up for my hot piece of ass.

**Jasper Point of View**

My mom sat the printed results on my last quiz on my lap. I felt the blood rush to my face as I saw the score. A ninety-eight, one question away from perfect. I came to the thought that I would never be perfect, no matter how hard I would try I would never make it. Harvard was a lost dream, I was over shooting my limits. I should think more in my limits, community college maybe? No, I wouldn't even make the cut for that. Why bother? I would never be anything. My mom dismissed me she seemed proud that my scores were so promising. Why? Why? Why was she tormenting me with mediocre appeasements? I didn't amount to anything. I would never be anything like the man she married, I could never measure up to my father. The Lord of my household.

I grabbed my test in my left and and nodded my head to my teacher, my mother. She announced that she was going to the store and asked if I wanted anything, to which I replied with a no. I marched right up the stairs to second floor to my parents house in shame. Nothing but shame.

Shame.

All I would ever amount to. I would never be anyone of importance.

I opened the door to my bedroom, shut and locked it. I sat on the edge of my bed and once again reached under it, grabbing my bong. I packed my bowl head with the last of the loudest pack I had ever gotten my hands onto. I ripped' and ripped hit, over hit, once again.

Once my bowl pack was empty I tapped it out in an ashtray and closet my big bay windows.

Such a beautiful room in a beautiful that I could never have for a family of my own. I sighed and glanced one last glimpse in the mirror. I was gong to the attic.

**Emmett Point of View**

I lay in Shayla's bed her head rested on my shoulder as I looked around the pale green room. Despite her readiness to have sex with me, she was a freshmen, I was a senior, I was popular I was her way in.

She had some good pussy too, but I wasn't going to stick around for much longer. I slid out from under her in a quick uninterrupted motion. I got dressed, and found a stack of post it notes on her desk. "Text me." Was all I left for her to see.

I pulled my phone out to see if my twin had texted me, my twin and I were very close. Em hadn't gotten touch with me which was weird she would always text me when I wasn't home when she arrived, and like-wise with myself; so we could cover for each other.

Emily had just found out she was pregnant, I had went with her to the planned parenthood clinic in Seattle to get her proof of pregnancy letter and everything else that she had to get.

I drove home quickly, and safely. All the lights were on in the house, even though it was past one in the morning.

I expected Emily sitting in the living room, and not my parents.

"What is going on?" I asked them.

"Emmett, come sit." My mom said as she patted the couch next to her.

"What happened mom?" I asked her directly.

"It's about Emily." She said quietly looking at the hardwood baseboards around the room.

"What about her? What happened? Why aren't you at the hospital with her?" I asked, I was angry, they should be with her.

My mom stood up toward me, "She isn't in the hospital, Emmett. She's in the morgue. She was hit by a drunk driver, the trauma was too server for her to survive." Her voice cracked delicately as she talked about my twin, her daughter's life ending in such a quick and tragic matter.

"How long ago?" I asked her.

"We got the call around eleven forty, right after we got home." Dad was still quiet, he had his brandy and sprite in his hand. Dealing with his own problems in his own way.

My face got so hot, I was so, so pissed. My other half in life the only person that knew how my life ran to the tee, the only person that knew how I thought and how I lived was gone. She was gone.

I was always telling people she was my little sister born seconds after me, but really it was the other way around. She was the older one and she was the stronger and smarter one, and she was gone, forever.

I felt myself tear up and ran to my room to hide myself in my most utmost moments over loneliness ever. The only person I had ever planned on beginning in my life for my whole life was no longer with me, I was alone.

I was lost.

**Jasper Point of View**

My dad was a smart man, I knew he had to have had protection in the house. I was right, I didn't have to look drawer of his desk in his study was what I was looking for. I checked the ammo and was happy to see that it was already loaded. I grinned as my job just got easier.

I stuck it smoothly in the waistband of my pants, and pulled my shirt over the hilt so in case my mother and the maid happened across me on my way to the attic. I made my way down the third story hallway in-between rooms and suites. The attic door wasn't very far, I could hear my footsteps in my left ear, and my heartbeat in my right. I reached out to the door handle and the metal was cool against my skin.

I inhaled deeply and twisted, the door creaked open. I stepped up the first two steps, and closed the door quietly behind me. I traveled up the rest of the stairs and settled myself on a chest next to an attic window. I pulled my shirt up, took a deep breath, centered the gun to my breast plate and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

* * *

**Finally an update. Let me know if you like it.**


End file.
